


Wangshang

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-29
Updated: 2003-05-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: The day just keeps getting better and better.





	Wangshang

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Wangshang

## Wangshang

### by skripka

Series: Yi Tiantian Di  
Warnings: angst and language  
Disclaimers: Never mine, Joss created them, Tim wrote them, and Fox screwed them over. Not in the good way, either. So, now I get to play. But not for money or anything. Feedback: All kinds welcomed.   
Archive: Where you will, just let me know. 

Summary: The day just keeps getting better and better. 

* * *

Kelly girl and Sffan are really talented writers and helpful betas. {{{{{big damn hugs}}}}} 

* * *

Learn Chinese through fanfic!  
_Wanshang_ : Evening  
_Yi tiantian di_ : Day by day  
_Mei mei_ : Little sister   
_Dai ruo mu ji_ : Dumb as a wooden chicken _Yunchun_ : stupid 

* * *

Mal was angry. Actually, angry was too mild a word for what he was feeling. He felt livid, furious, so much so that he could rip his holster to bits with his teeth and spit out lead bullets. 

It had been a while since he had felt so much of any emotion. He had worked for years to contain his emotions, he was an expert, best friends, as it were with the numbness. Numbness let him function normally. Some might say, dysfunction normally, but Mal was okay with that. 

The worst thing was, Mal was not sure where his anger was focused. On the boy, whose eyes and skin and mouth and words had caused him to let down his armor? Or on himself, for letting the opening occur? 

That leather was looking tastier by the minute. 

The biggest problem was that he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Mal was convinced if he had never kissed Simon, none of them would be in this mess. Of course, Simon had kissed back, and a lot more besides. Then when it was all over, the boy had dashed out of his bunk, and straight back into the arms of little Kaylee. 

No ruttin' way in hell was he going to blame his _mei mei_ for this one. It was either him, or Simon. And Mal was damned tired of blaming himself for everything. 

Dinner was a strained affair. 

Inara, whose skills at smoothing conversations would have been welcome, was of course, absent, entertaining a client. Which meant that there was no work for anyone to do. And Wash, ever _dai ruo mu ji_ was at the table making his _yunchun_ jokes to try and relieve the tension. 

Mal shot Zoe a pointed look. She caught his meaning, and quieted Wash with a gentle touch on the arm. Thankfully, the babble stopped. Of course, now it was too quiet. 

Jayne opened his mouth to speak, but glowers from every corner of the table shut it before any choice words had a chance to fall out. River looked trapped, and really, Mal couldn't blame her. Lil' sis was stuck between her brother and Kaylee, who looked like her puppy had been dropped down a well. Simon, on the other hand, alternated between looking pained, embarrassed, and concerned. 

Even through the simmering anger Mal nurtured, he had to admit, on Simon, it was a very sexy look. He shook his head, and abruptly left the table. There would be time to talk to the doctor later. 

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to skripka


End file.
